La maldición de los Potter
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Charlus, James, Harry y James Sirius tiene algo en común. Debilidad por las pelirrojas. Este fic son momentos en tiempos diferentes en los que estos cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de como habian caido rendidos ante una pelirroja. Por que hay maldiciones que se llevan en la sangre. Ganador del tercer lugar del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. El primero en amar a una pelirroja (I)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "_**Amor a través de los tiempos**_" del foro "_**La Sala de los Menesteres**_".

* * *

**EL PRIMERO EN AMAR A UNA PELIRROJA**

* * *

Ese día había llegado cansadísimo de una reunión en el Ministerio. Cuando entro a su casa, un olor exquisito llego a sus fosas nasales. Adoraba la comida de su mujer y al parecer había algo muy especial, porque la mesa estaba preparada elegantemente. Se detuvo espantado.

— ¿De qué me abre olvidado?—murmuro.

—Así que crees que te has olvidado de algo, Potter—dijo su esposa a su espalda.

Se giró y se quedó embobado como el día de su boda, cuando la vio con aquella hermosa túnica blanca. Aunque no era el vestido rojo, lo que la hacía ver hermosa, sino que brillaba de pura vitalidad.

—Si no me he olvidado de algo, ¿qué estamos celebrando?—dijo atrayéndola y dándole un tierno beso.

—Por un beso como ese, Potter, se me iría el enojo por cualquier olvido tuyo, pero no has olvidado nada—dijo sonriendo.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó.

—He ido a San Mungo a ver al sanador—dijo emocionada.

—¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo emocionada.

En un principio, Charlus se había quedado callado, pero luego tomo a su mujer en brazos y la besó. Iba a ser padre.

—¡Eso es maravilloso cariño!—dijo emocionado, para luego ponerse serio – Creo que deberías dejar el trabajo un tiempo. Sabes que jamás te he impondría nada, pero me preocu…-decía antes de que su esposa lo callara con un beso.

—Ya solicite una licencia indefinida en el Ministerio o al menos hasta que nazca nuestro hijo. Tal vez, ya es hora de que me quede en casa. Me gustaría criar a nuestro hijo —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Hijo? Entonces, ¿es varón?—pregunto ilusionado.

Dorea simplemente sonrió.

—Entonces hay que ver las constelaciones, para buscar un nombre—decía emocionado, pero se puso serio al ver el rostro de su esposa -¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Charlus James Potter, ¿quién te dijo que le pondría a mi hijo el nombre de una constelación? Yo ya he pensado en que nombre quiero que lleve mi hijo y no será el nombre de una estrella—dijo en un siseo que le recordó los tiempos del colegio, cuando ella no quería salir con él y él la perseguía diciéndole que ella sería la madre de sus hijos.

—A tu familia no…

—Hasta donde yo recuerde, este hijo lo hicimos tú y yo, no mi padre, ni ningún miembro de mi pomposa y elitista familia. Es mío. Nuestro. Y yo le pongo el nombre que quiera—decía en tono cortante, que lejos de asustarlo, le hizo sonreír.

—Muy bien, amor mío, ¿y cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo?—preguntó.

—Nuestro hijo se va a llamar, James. Como su fallecido y maravilloso abuelo—dijo con una sonrisa.

Charlus le devolvió la sonrisa. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda de porque amaba a esa mujer, ese era el momento preciso para recordar porque se había enamorado de ella. Eran esos momentos únicos, esos detalles, lo que lo habían hecho que se enamorara de su pelirroja.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Muy bien es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos. Aunque (wikia) dice que Dorea era rubia, a mi dio la gana de ponerla como la primera pelirroja en la familia Black. También se especulaba que ellos eran los padres de James y aun cuando no ha sido confirmado para beneficio de mi fic, si lo son y punto. XD

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Debilidad por las pelirrojas (II)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "_**Amor a través de los tiempos**_" del foro "_**La Sala de los Menesteres**_".

* * *

**DEBILIDAD POR LAS PELIRROJAS**

* * *

**I**

—¡Oh, vamos pelirroja! Solo te estoy pidiendo una cita—decía James con voz lastimera.

Lily que no había aguantado más, se detuvo y se giró.

—¿Es que eres retrasado, Potter? –preguntó enfadada.

—Es posible, pelirroja—dijo Sirius entre risas.

—Pues hazle entender que no me interesa—dijo molesta girándose y siguiendo su camino.

—No lo entiendo –decía Remus confundido—Ella te rechaza y tú sigues detrás de ella. ¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—Porque las pelirrojas son mi debilidad—dijo James sonriendo.

—Pero si te rechaza, ¿por qué insistes?—preguntó Remus.

—Soy un Potter, Remus, y los Potter no nos rendimos hasta lograr lo que queremos—dijo.

**II**

Iba caminando por el tercer piso, cuando escuchó un grito desde una de las aulas. Se acercó y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Cuando vio a Mary en el suelo siendo torturada por Mulciber, entró sacando su varita, pero no se había percatado que Avery estaba allí y éste la había desarmado.

—Déjenla en paz—gritó Lily.

—Cállate, sangre sucia—gritó Avery mientras la apuntaba con su varita—Cru…

Avery no había terminado de lanzar la maldición, porque había salido impulsado contra la pared junto a Mulciber. Ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Lily miraba hacia todos lados y fue cuando lo vio, James se había quitado una capa que lo hacía invisible. Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado y ella asintió.

Luego la ayudo a incorporar a Mary y las acompaño hasta la enfermería. Media hora después, cuando salió de la enfermería, se lo encontró sentado en las escalera y en cuanto éste la vio se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó.

—Madame Pomfrey le ha dado unas pociones rehabilitadoras y ha dicho que tiene que pasar la noche aquí—dijo mientras caminaban hacia su torre.

—Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave—dijo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Lily de repente.

—Me preguntas por qué me alegro de que no sea nada—preguntó confundido.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en salir conmigo?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? Eres hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa y tienes carácter. Estoy seguro que mi vida junto a ti jamás seria aburrida y estaría llena de alegría—dijo serio.

Lily se detuvo y lo miro con la boca abierta. De repente escucharon un ruido, aligeraron el paso hasta su torre, dijeron contraseña y entraron a la sala común. Lily lo miraba fijamente y se acercó.

—Gracias por ayudarnos—dijo dándole un tocado beso en los labios y luego se giró, camino hasta las escaleras, se detuvo y volvió a girarse. James seguía parado como una estatua en el mismo lugar. Lily sonrió.

—El próximo sábado es día de San Valentín y tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, ¿quieres salir conmigo, Potter?—dijo sonriendo.

James que había despertado de su letargo sonrió.

—Encantado, pelirroja.

—Es una oportunidad, James—dijo Lily seria.

—Una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Buenas noches, Potter—dijo girándose sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, pelirroja—dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Según word este fic tiene 499 palabras exactas. No saben cómo odio tener que editar. Es algo que me da más estrés que escribir. No es lo que esperaba, porque tuve que cortar muchas cosas, pero ahí que les guste, porque a mí no me convence.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	3. Conquistado por una pelirroja (III)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "_**Amor a través de los tiempos**_" del foro "_**La Sala de los Menesteres**_".

* * *

**CONQUISTADO POR UNA PELIRROJA **

* * *

_**Tres meses después de la guerra**_.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la guerra había terminado y él había derrotado al señor oscuro. Durante ese tiempo había vivido en la madriguera con los Weasley y hacía apenas tres días que había vuelto a la tétrica y deprimente casa de los Black.

Acaba de salir de la cocina con una tostada y el café en las manos, cuando vio a Ginny en medio del salón con los brazos en jarras. Estaba seria y alrededor de ella había varias maletas.

—Muy bien, Potter, ¿quieres tener una relación conmigo, sí o no? Porque voy a vivir mi vida contigo o sin ti—dijo en un tono mordaz.

Harry sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su tostada. Sabía que había sido difícil para ella venir y darle el ultimátum, pero debía reconocer que él se lo merecía. En cuestión de relación era un poco lento. Tomo un sorbo de café viéndola resoplar. Puso la tasa encima de la estantería a su lado y se acercó a ella. La agarró por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro agarró su nuca.

—Si—susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

_**Siete años después de la guerra**_.

Estaba hermosa con su vestido de novia conversando con Hermione, Luna y Hannah. No podía dejar de mirarla. Definitivamente esa pelirroja había conquistado su corazón. Era decidida, valiente y perseverante. Ella lo hacía feliz y le había dado lo que siempre había deseado. Una familia y él la adoraba por eso y más.

—Es una pena que Ginny deje de jugar al Quidditch—dijo Neville a su lado.

Harry lo miro serio. No sabía que Ginny había dejado el equipo. ¿Por qué había dejado el equipo? Si hasta donde sabia ella amaba jugar.

Durante el resto de la recepción, Harry se preguntó miles de veces, porqué su esposa había dejado el equipo. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel en el Londres muggle. Ginny acaba de salir del baño con una hermosa babydoll verde esmeralda, pero Harry seguía serio. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? He notado que estas serio desde la recepción—dijo seria.

—¿Por qué dejaste el equipo?—preguntó serio.

Ginny sonrió, se subió a la cama y se sentó en sus piernas. Tomó una de las manos de Harry y la posó en su vientre plano. Harry era lento con las mujeres, pero no era estúpido. La miro sonriendo.

—Vamos a ser padres—afirmó.

Ginny asintió. Harry acercó su rostro hasta el vientre de Ginny y lo besó.

—¿Ya sabes qué es?—preguntó ilusionado.

Ginny volvió asentir.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?—preguntó pasando su mano tiernamente por el hombro de su esposa, para luego besarlo.

—James Sirius—dijo Ginny jadeando por la caricia de su esposo.

Harry que besaba su cuello, la miró asombrado y entendió que tenía a la mujer de su vida. La pelirroja que había conquistado su corazón y la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Muy bien, según word este fic tiene 500 palabras exactas y aunque no me costado tanto como los demás, solo que esta es la tercera idea que redacto, nada más. Me ha gustado muchísimo. Es la primera vez que escribo de Harry con Ginny y me ha gustado mucho. Y la verdad es que de tanto que he visto en Facebook, burlas sobre que Harry le puso los nombres a todos sus hijos y Ginny no opinó en nada, decidí que sería ella la que le pondría el nombre a su primer hijo en honor a dos de las personas más importante en la vida de Harry. Ahora, vamos a ver si saben por dónde vienen los tiros: ¿Quién es el último Potter de este fic?

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	4. ¡Maldita, pelirroja! (IV)

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto "_**Amor a través de los tiempos**_" del foro "_**La Sala de los Menesteres**_".

* * *

**¡MALDITA, PELIRROJA!**

* * *

—¡Maldita, pelirroja! No entendía por qué tenía que trabajar con esa mujer—decía James entrando a su oficina—Maldito Ministerio que lo obligaba a trabajar en el mundo muggle. Solo le pasaba a él.

—¿Hablando solo, Potter?—dijo a una voz a su espalda.

—¡Maldición!—murmuro girándose —¿Qué quieres, Armstrong?—dijo en un tono ácido.

Kelsey Armstrong lejos de sentirse ofendida por su tono, sonrió burlonamente. Entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en la butaca frente a su escritorio y cruzo las piernas.

"_Tiene unas hermosas piernas. Pelirroja y con lindas piernas_. _¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando?_"—pensó James frunciendo las cejas, caminando hasta su silla y sentándose.

—Vengo por tu informe, Potter—dijo con voz melosa.

James apretó sus manos en dos puños. Definitivamente esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Acaso él no le había dicho esa misma mañana que se lo haría llegar al final de la tarde? Definitivamente esa mujer solo quería joderle la vida.

—Te dije que te lo haría llegar al final de la tarde—dijo entre dientes, mientras la chica seguía sonriendo y él estaba a punto de perder la educación que le habían dado sus padres e iba a mandarla al carajo.

—Oh, lo sé, pero lamentablemente necesito ese informe, Potter. Debo realizar mi informe final para mañana en la mañana, así que he venido por él.

"Maldita mujer de los demonios. Como la odiaba. Sabía que ella lo hacía solo por fastidiarle la existencia"—pensaba tratando por todos los medio de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

James se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse frente a Kelsey. Se dobló hasta estar frente a frente con ella.

—Me importa un demonio, si necesitas mi informe o no. Ya te dije que te lo haría llegar está tarde. Así que sal de mi oficina y déjame trabajar—decía en un tono mordaz.

"Joder, realmente es hermosa. … ¿Pero qué carajos estás pensando, James? Deja de pensar estupideces. ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿De quién? ¿De él? Esta maldita pelirroja iba enterarse… Me va escuchar"—pensaba.

Cuando James fue a hablar, pero lejos de decir alguna palabra acercó sus labios a los de Kelsey y la besó. La agarró por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Su otro brazo paso por su cintura obligándola a ponerse de pie y estrechándola. Sintió los brazos de ella entrelazándose en su cuello y responderle de manera ardiente.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados aún y el rostro ruborizado. La vio respirar hondo y abrir los ojos. Se apartó de él y camino hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo, Potter. Espero el informe esta tarde. … Ah… Potter, espero que me lo lleves tú personalmente—dijo sonriendo saliendo por la puerta.

James sonrió. Bien. Reconocía que lo sacaba de quicio, pero ya sabía porque. Todo tenía que ver con la maldición de los Potter. Siempre sentían debilidad por las pelirrojas. Y esta pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Según word este fic tiene 496 palabras. Espero que les haya gustado. No es lo que esperaba, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
